


After The Storm

by angelaofthelord



Series: After The Storm [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, Miscommunication, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaofthelord/pseuds/angelaofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire walks in on a scene he had not been expecting, and Enjolras has some explaining to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little one shot based on a post a saw a while back on tumblr about Jehan platonically kissing everyone and then this was born.  
> I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta or anything.

“What the fuck!” Grantaire couldn’t help the exclamation as he walked in the room. He had come over to Enjolras’ apartment for no reason in particular – not that he needed one. Enjolras had the biggest apartment and naturally everyone gravitated there, this meant the door was never locked and there was always bound to be someone milling about there. Grantaire had hoped to catch the apartment’s owner alone, but he wasn’t holding out much hope. He was not, however, expecting _this_.

Sitting on the threadbare sofa was Enjolras, and next to him was Jehan. That wasn’t the strange – no disturbing – part, the disturbing part was the fact that the two of them were kissing. Sweet, chaste kisses mixed in with slow, heated open mouthed kisses, and if Grantaire wasn’t mistaken there was even a hint of tongue mixed in there. Even though they remained a respectable distance apart, and there was no actual touching apart from the lips, the whole scene hit him like a bullet through his heart. The two men were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t notice him come in; they probably wouldn’t have looked up for hours if he hadn’t shouted out in his surprise.

There was no point denying the love he felt for Enjolras, in fact he was pretty sure that the only one who wasn’t aware of his long standing infatuation was Enjolras himself. Grantaire was annoyed at Jehan, because friends don’t just go around kissing other friends hopeless crushes, but he couldn’t bring himself to be that mad because if he had the chance to kiss someone like Enjolras he wouldn’t be waiting around to see if it was okay with everyone else.

At the sound of his words the two men in question flew apart like they had been electrocuted. Grantaire snorted at their guilty faces; at least they had enough sense to do that, maybe they thought they could spare the last of his dignity if they felt bad enough for what they were doing.

“Grantaire-“ Enjolras started, his voice uncharacteristically pleading. But who was he kidding, Apollo did not plead with mere mortals, let alone the pathetic drunkards. Grantaire just cut him off with a wave of his hand; he did not want to hear anything about how this had happened or about the happy couple.

“I am sorry Apollo, I didn’t realise you were busy.” When Enjolras opened his mouth once more, he spoke before the words even had a chance to form.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone else about this if you don’t want me too. It can be our secret.” He tried to keep his voice toneless but instead it came out pathetic and cruel, edged with self-pity.

As he turned to leave, Enjolras was up off the sofa and grabbing his arm in a sinuous movement. He couldn’t even stop being beautiful when Grantaire was pissed at him. Jehan ran his slender fingers through his wispy hair and curled in on himself; the poet was not one for confrontation and even with the oversized jumper he was wearing he managed to look smaller than usual.

“It is not what it looks like.” Enjolras started, and Jehan who was looking sheepish mumbled some sort of conformation to this fact.

“Oh I’m sure it’s not.” He spat. “You have no need to spare my feelings, Enjolras. I know you do not care for me like you do the others.”

Enjolras looked hurt at that, and for a moment Grantaire felt guilty, but then the flashes of tender kisses and soft lips flashed across his mind and he was full of rage again.

“It is embarrassing R, but it is not what you think.” He insisted again, undeterred by Grantaire’s words.

“What is it then? If you would so kindly explain to us lesser beings.”

Enjolras let out a resigned sigh, and explained.

_One hour earlier…_

Enjolras was frustrated and confused, as he tugged on his curls he decided to text the one person he knew would be able to help. And even if he couldn’t, he would be the most enthusiastic to try.

**_You:_ ** _I need you to come over, it’s an emergency._

Enjolras waited a couple minutes before frowning and sending another text.

**_You:_ ** _Of the romantic variety._

**_Jehan:_ ** _I’ll be right over_

Enjolras couldn’t help but chuckle at the immediate reply, or the dozen love heart and flower emoticons that followed. It was so typically Jehan.

Within twenty minutes or so the man in question walked in through the unlocked front door and sat down on the sofa, fiddling with his hair as he did so.

“Can I offer some you some tea I just got some new organic-“

“What’s up?” Jehan asked, his eyes were bright, as they often were when someone mentioned anything about love.

Oh they were getting straight in to it then.

“I have recently had the urge to er, partake in a romantic endeavour.” He said awkwardly, the idea was foreign enough to him and the actual vocalisation of this fact was even more so. Enjolras tried not to cringe at the way Jehan lit up at this and actually jumped off the sofa.

“Oh my god, who is it? Who do you like? Is it someone we know? It is –“ the words came out in a jumbled rush and for a poet it was strange the hear him with such a garbled mix of language. Once he had actually calmed down a little (as Jehan was possibly the only person Enjolras knew that loved the idea of love more than actual people) Jehan asked him another question.

“Why do you need me?” this made him stop, because he’d got as far as asking Jehan over, he just hadn’t quite formulated an actual response for _why_.

“It has come to my attention that there is someone I wish to pursue, and I know for a fact said person is experienced. While I on the other hand am somewhat lacking, and I do not wish to embarrass myself before attempting to start a relationship.” His voice was awkward and while the words were there, his voice lacked the confidence and grace he usually showed in his speeches. Enjolras knew he was blushing, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to care. He knew needed help.

“We all know you are a virgin Enj, it’s not a secret.” Jehan said softly, his smile was small and full of sympathy for the other man.

“That’s not-“ he threw his hands up in exasperation as he wasn’t used to not being eloquent. “That’s not what I mean, I’ve never- I haven’t ever … kissed anyone.” He looked down at his shoes because he couldn’t quite bare to look at Jehan and see his face, it was part of why he chose Jehan to call upon because he could be the one to mock him least, even if he would think the way to a person’s heart is through flowers.

“Oh Enjolras its okay. Is that why you asked me? Do you want me to … teach you?” he hedged, and his voice was soft and gentle which was a good sign.

“I- yes. I suppose that would be the best course of action.” He sighed, secretly relieved that his secret was out.

“I will only do it on one condition.” He waited until Enjolras had nodded his conformation before continuing. “You have to tell me who the guy is – and I know it’s a guy because if it wasn’t you would have Eponine over here. Just tell me Enj.” Jehan’s eyes were hopeful and so innocent; there was no way he could deny him. He would find out sooner or later, and then he’d just be pissed him hadn’t found out sooner.

“It’s Grantaire.” He muttered quietly.

“What was that? I didn’t quite here you.” His voice was filled with amusement, so Enjolras knew he had heard but for the sake of making things easier he gave in.

“I like Grantaire! A lot! Okay?” this time it was practically a shout and he wasn’t expecting Jehan’s response. He ran over to him and actually jumped on him whilst simultaneously throwing his arms around Enjolras’ neck. Luckily he’d been paying enough attention so that he caught Jehan when he pounced.

“I knew it! I knew it! ‘Ferre owes me twenty quid, ha! I am so happy for you guys I can’t believe this. I KNEW IT.” Jehan squealed right in his ears, laughing happily before Enjolras shoved him off and on to the sofa.

“Stop please, I don’t even know if Taire likes me like that, but I want to try at least.” He said sadly.

“Are you kidding me? R has been in love with you for three years.” He stated, obviously confused as he thought Enjolras knew this.

“What- really?” He was shocked, Enjolras knew he was oblivious to anything romantic but he didn’t think he was _that_ bad.

“How could you not know? Wow you two really are perfect for each other.”

“Will you still help me?” He asked, as he wanted to turn the conversation from his romantic failures.

“Of course. Come sit next to me and we’ll start slow.”

As he did so he began to feel nervous. What if he was terrible and there was no hope? Surely someone such as Grantaire would prefer someone with more experience.

“Calm down.” Jehan said, as if he heard his thoughts, and then leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against his own.

It was strange at first, their lips moving slowly against each other and once he got in the rhythm of it he found that it was quite pleasant. There were no stirrings of any kind, nothing like when he thought of Grantaire, but it was nice enough in an odd platonic kind of way. Jehan pulled away with a big grin on his face.

“You’re a natural. Now lets move on to some harder stuff.” He said with no innuendos implied.

This time Jehan slowly ran his tongue along the seam between his lips and Enjolras opened his mouth to let the other man explode. It wasn’t long till both of their tongues were moving past each other in a beautiful dance. He felt like he was getting the hang of it, and his confidence grew and then he-

_“WHAT THE FUCK?”_

…

“Which is where you came in.” Enjolras stated, his face was red with a blush and Grantaire cursed him for looking so beautiful even when he was embarrassed. Although the blush did give him a more human look, proving that maybe he wasn’t totally made of marble.

“You… like me?” he whispered, the idea was still so foreign in his mind that he couldn’t quite comprehend or believe it.

“Yes.” Enjolras looked so shy, more than he ever had in the years Grantaire had known him. it was more endearing than grown man had any right to be. Grantaire quickly strode over to him before the moment was lost.

He touched Enjolras’ chin lightly and tilted his face upwards till they were eye to eye and he was lost in that hard stare. Slowly he leaned forward and tentively pressed his lips to Enjolras’ and tried to restrain himself, as he wanted nothing more than to take him right there and then.

If Grantaire didn’t know any better he would have thought Enjolras had been kissing all of his life with the way his lips moved with the perfect amount of pressure. Like everything he did Enjolras seemed to be naturally gifted at it.

Enjolras’ hands were soon in his hair as his were on the other man’s waist, pulling him in tight and pressing the lengths of their bodies together. He groaned quietly and pulled away smiling, as he had to get a look at Enjolras’ wild face, with reddened lips and blown pupils.

To the side he heard what he thought was a squeak.

“Can I go now?” Jehan, who had been quite forgotten in their passion, asked quietly as he looked thoroughly confused, terrified and turned on all at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to follow me on tumblr I'm impalatoisengard . tumblr . com


End file.
